User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/USER RATINGS
LIST OF RATINGS *10/10 Special *9/10 Best Friends *8/10 Good Friends *7/10 Average Friends *6/10 Quite Friends *5/10 Neutral *4/10 Acquaintances *3/10 Enemies *2/10 Bad Enemies *1/10 Worst Enemies *0/10 Most Hated You may have realized -10/10 on the list. That means MEGENEMIES. NOW LET'S RATE PEOPLE plz don't block me *Minh - Overall I see him abusing his rights and going like "oh no sir that is mine" and taking away all the comic freedom from comics. For example to make sense I used his Bracelety Crying. Removed. I asked him, he said "no", I wanted to know, "no". He was also insulting some users. -10/10. *Bokurei - Although sometimes mean like insulting my style, he's OK. However I don't really know, so I guess 6/10. *Infinity - Oh wow. If an argument on my style, dooming Sword and Battery, protecitng Axe hasn't started, I would've said 10/10. Overall he's just 8/10. *Alex - What should I say? Well he's a really cool guy who likes Chespins and can't evolve into its evolutions. But he sometimes mentions suicide. So I guess it's also 8/10. *Eden - Although she kinda spams images and videos, she's really helpful and really nice. All I have to say is 9/10. *Nahuel - OH NO! AN OMNIVERSE Villain? That's not the topic though. All I have to say even if he's weird he's 9/10. *The Walking Dead Maker - Despite adding me to his hurt & heal that was very stupid because it was like he never asked me. Alex proved the point saying that like it's painful to die in that because it would be like "CHESPINS REMOVED FROM THE WORLD'D!!". But still I don't know so 5/10. *StrikerOverCrazu - Now you're on the list! Okay, even though you quite are annoying to me you're actually a cool support. Mind if you go to Camp for Extraordinary Pros, aka CRAZY OVERWATCH BATTLE: MEGA DOKI DOKI WORLDTOUR? 10/10! *PineTreeRomaniaOfficial - Uh, I've never seen your actions, but I don't remember if you had a past account. For now I'll say 6/10. *Ammolite - If you read this you'd find out why I used to hate him. Look, I'm running out of ideas, can't think of anything else original. The concept of Cuphead as the host for COB is a reference to how Arle was the host like two times. The 1-up was my idea because 1-up sounded very good. On the other hand, if you read my profile, I don't care if you hate my OCs (unless it's very insulting) but I do care if you hate my shows. So I guess 9/10. Edit: Turns out this guy dislikes non-objects such as sh4tm3m3 or chespin. *Nemolee - This guy... AMAIZE-ING. Amaize-ing. Okay, where's my Headphone Jerk? But I haven't really seen his actions. 8/10. *Derpy - Ever since she made a blog to stop synchronizing Stupe, I didn't really trusted her, and if this was still going on, I'd rate her 0/10. However, it turns out someone has acting like Stupe to get Tyler blocked and demoted and blah blah blah. Overall she's 7/10, Category:Blog posts